Conventional devices are known for selecting water flow between a shower and a tub spout and some of these include means for temperature regulation. Such devices are relatively complex in design and construction and they quickly wear out and are costly to produce.
In the case where separate handles are provided for hot and cold water control, it is conventional to control the flow between the shower and the tub spout and to employ the hot and cold water handles to regulate the rate of flow.